Electrical circuits, such as those used in aircraft aviation systems may use relatively high voltage and are capable of supplying high current. Electrical faults such as an arc fault may occur therein and typically allow current to either flow through a conducting medium or jump across a nonconductive medium from one conductor to another. The ability to detect such arc faults is important because if not detected promptly, arc faults may develop into short circuits, malfunctions, and other problems in the equipment serviced by the electrical circuits.